This invention relates to a matching game and, more particularly, to a matching game that centers around the biblical story of Noah""s Ark.
Games provide a very important educational development purpose for children. More specifically, games are used to educate children with respect to certain historical, religious, and/or current events. Still further, games can be utilized to educate children as to the environment that surrounds them. Games also are utilized to intellectually challenge children to teach them basic recognizance, matching, and counting skills. As is apparent, a game must not only have the ability to teach such skills, but also must have the ability to maintain a child""s interest by being entertaining and fun to play.
Therefore, a game is needed which accomplishes the goals discussed above, while at the same time being capable of maintaining a child""s interest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game which is educational.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game in which children are taught to recognize animals of all shapes, sizes and colors.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a game which teaches children about a biblical event.
It is a still further object of the present invention to teach children the fundamentals of xe2x80x9cgame playing.xe2x80x9d
Another object of the present invention is to teach children the art of competing against one another in a game-playing situation.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in a description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
These and other objectives are accomplished by a game system including a hollow container and a plurality of small containers. The game system further includes a plurality of pairs of game pieces, wherein each pair of game pieces depicts a different type of animal. Each game piece is placed in a small container which is thereafter placed in the larger container. Players withdraw the smaller containers from the larger container in an attempt to mate pairs of the game pieces.